whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Doggygirl10/Heavy Rain - Chapter 4
Chapter 4 When I entered his house, his parents were sitting on the couch watching the TV. They quickly looked up to me and seemed happy. "Mom and Dad, this is Cassie, the girl I was telling you guys about," Ian says. He was telling his parents about me? What might he have been saying? His parents got up from the couch and opened their arms to hug me. It was awkward because I really couldn't hug them. I wasn't very used to crutches even though I've had them for a year now. They let go and just stood there. Then his dad said, "Maybe you and Cassie could go upstairs. You could, uh, show her your room or where the bathroom is?" I looked at Ian who looked at me. "But, you know, I'm trusting you with her in your room, mister." "I can't go up the stairs," I pointed out. "Yes you can," says Ian, who picked me up and walks up the stairs with me in his arms. His parents were saying something to him but I couldn't hear them because I was laughing. He looked at me while he climbed up the stairs. His face was so close to mine; so close I thought about kissing him, but I dismissed the idea. When we reached the top of the stairs, his father met us up there handing me my crutches as Ian put me down. I put them under my arms and looked at his dad who said, "No funny stuff, young man." In response, Ian nodded, and his dad returned to the first floor. Ian walked to a door which turned out to be the door to his bedroom. It was kind of a mess. His shoes were lying in the middle of the room along with some shirts; they all looked clean though. Perhaps he was choosing what to wear? Ian read my mind and said, "Sorry about the mess. Couldn't choose what to wear today." I nodded. He took out a gaming chair and motioned to it, telling me to sit down. So I did, and I put my crutches on the carpeted floor. He sat in front of me on the floor and folded his hands in his lap. "So," he started. "What do you want to do?" "Um, what do you have?" I asked him. "Let's see," he said. He stood up and walked around his room, looking around. He grabbed some tiny yellow ball from a box on the floor. I shook my head and he put it down. He grabbed two small, grey speakers and held them out to me. I nodded to him and he put them in front of me. He got his phone and plugged it into the speakers, the with a few touches of the screen, a song started playing. "This song is called 'The Scientist' and it's by Coldplay. Ever heard of them?" He asked. "No, I'm not familiar," I answered. The song started with a great piano melody and the singers voice was alright, I guess. "How could you have not heard of Coldplay?" He asked in disbelief. I didn't answer; I just listened to the song. "Radiohead?" He said. "Yes." "Really? You've heard of Radiohead but not Coldplay?" "I guess so," I answered. The quiet drums started to play in the background. The next thing I know an electric (I'm not good with musical instruments) guitar starts to play, but it doesn't ruin the song like guitars sometimes do. We just looked at each other while the song started to play. Today was a good day. A really good day. I didn't want to leave his house, or his parents. I wanted them to adopt me or something. I wanted to stay here forever. But when the song had ended, he asked me, "When do you need to get home?" "Uh, I don't know. My dad doesn't give me a curfew." "Really? Lucky," he said, not knowing that I, in fact, was not lucky. My mom was dead, my dad is pretty much dead. I'm only taking care of myself. But I am lucky. Lucky that a guy like Ian would be here with me, talking to me, asking me on a date to Starbucks but it became Wendy's because he wants to spend more time with me. Almost too lucky. "Cassie," he said, pausing my thoughts. I looked up at him and he grinned. "Hi, sorry," I said. "It's okay. What did you think 'The Scientist' is about?" "Uh, I'd have to listen to it again. I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry." He started playing it again when I noticed the Spongbob DVDs in his bookshelf. I tried not to think about it and listen to the song. When it was over, I said, "A breakup." He nodded and said, "That's the obvious meaning of it." I pointed to the Spongbob DVDs. "Have a thing for Spongebob?" I asked. "Oh, yeah," he said, sounding embarassed. "I think it's a funny show." "Me too," I said to him. He smiled and played a few more songs; one of which being a song called "Million Miles" by a band called Fuel. I told him I thought the singer was talking about moving away from somebody that he loved, but he was only realizing now that he loves her, after he goes a Million Miles away from her. Then he played "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, and I asked him what he thought it was about because I knew he would say me, which he did. To that I rolled my eyes. Then we sat against the wall at the head of his bed together and watched two hours of Spongebob Squarepants. While we were watching, I got really tired so I rested my head on his shoulder and he held my hand. When the two hours of Spongebob ended, he picked me up and brought me back downstairs. I guess it was time for me to go home because his parents told me goodbye as I put my crutches under my arms. I said goodbye and climbed into the red mustang and we left his home. As we were driving, I said, "Thanks." "For what?" He asks. "For everything. For Wendy's, Spongebob, the music, the ride, for making me feel alright about myself," I said. "You're welcome. You know," he siad. "Everything I said about you was true- is true. I'm not a liar, Cassie." I was kind of crying, so I didn't look at him or say anything else to him until we reached my house when he parked in front of it and put the car in park. He looked at me. My tears were gone by then, so I looked at him. I was hoping he would kiss me. His green eyes twinkled in the moonlight that was showing through the windshield. He finally broke the silence with, "You are amazing." I laughed and he was not amused. I looked at him and stopped laughing. "I'm serious," he said in a very serious tone. I didn't know what to say. A boy thought I was amazing. I've always thought of myself as unamazing or unappealing. I've always thought of myself as boring or depressing. I've never thought of myself as amazing. He was just looking over at me. I thought of something to say to break the silence. "You are too, Ian." He smiled and took my hand. He leaned closer to me and said, "I really like you." I blushed. Then smiled and said, "You too, Ian." "I'm going to miss you when you leave my car," he said. "Me too, but this isn't your car." He laughed. "Yeah, well, bye, Cassie." "Bye, Ian," I said as I got out. I put my crutches under my arms and left his door open for him to close, which made me feel bad, but I couldn't close the door because the crutches were in my hands. Ian leaned over and put his and on the door, ready to close it, when he winked at me and said, "Tomorrow!" I nodded and smiled as he closed the door. I wasn't disappointed that he didn't kiss me at all. Even if he had, it wouldn't have been my first kiss. My first kiss was with a fourteen year old boy named Nathan, and it was a week before my accident with my dad in which he broke my ribs and screwed up my heart. Nathan was a really nice boy, but I couldn't see him anymore because neither of my parents knew about him and it was getting hard to keep it that way. I told him bye and we hugged, and I miss him even to this day; even with Ian here. I would just like to catch up with him and his life because he knew everything about me. He knew about my parents and he hated my dad, as did I. I came into the house throught the front door and my dad was on the couch, asleep, so I went by him and to my room to go to sleep but instead I thought about Nathan and Ian all night. Category:Blog posts